


Truth or dare Cassie?

by MyBoysAreCasDeanSamAndThor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Games, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBoysAreCasDeanSamAndThor/pseuds/MyBoysAreCasDeanSamAndThor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Gabe, Charlie, and Cas decide to pass the time in the bunker by playing truth or dare. Slight Destiel fluff and possible Sabriel too. Might do smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Convincing

The Winchester brothers, Castiel, Gabe, and Charlie all sat around the large table in the bunker, trying to think of something to do to pass the time. No one coming up with ideas. Everyone was about to disperse and do there own thing when suddenly, Gabriel shot up out of his seat and said, "I know! How about truth or dare?"

"Now why the Hell would we do something as stupid as 'Truth or Dare'?" Dean questioned. "Yeah," Sam but in. "I mean, isn't truth or dare a kids game Gabriel?" "It isn't if you play it right Moose." Gabe responded. "All we gotta do is throw in a little alcohol and we're set." The brothers didn't look convinced. "Oh c'mon guys," Gabe pleaded. "It'll be fun, right Charlie?" 

The brothers looked over at said female, expectant looks on their faces for her answer. "Yeah guys c'mon, this can be so much fun, besides, doesn't that alcohol sound just a little pleasing?" Charlie said, trying to convince them to play. "See, even Charlie wants to play, you do to Cassie, right?" Gabriel looked at Cas. "Tell the boys you wanna play too." He said.

Said angel that was spoken to scowled slightly at the aweful nickname (in his opinion) before he spoke. "First Gabriel, that is not my name, second, what is this 'Truth or Dare' game that you and the human seem so adament on playing?" "You've never heard of truth or dare!?" Gabriel said over dramatically. Castiel just shook his head, cringing slightly at the loud noise. "Well now we have to play guys," He looked at the Winchesters. "Cassie's gotta learn." "No. Hell no. I am not playing truth or dare with you, ever." Dean emphasized. "Oh come on Dean," Charlie interjected. "Please, I'll even make you a whole bunch of apple pies." She sang, hoping that the elder Winchester would say yes. Sam sighed before he spoke up. "C'mon Dean, let's just get this over with, you know they won't stop until we give in, and Charlie's even offering to make you pie." "Thatta boy Sammy, reel him in!" Gabriel spoke as Sam pouted slightly with red cheeks at the nickname, muttering something about only Dean being able to call him that.

All eyes were on Dean now, waiting for his response, and as he looked at each person, he was about to say no and leave when Cas spoke up. "I would like to learn how to play this 'Truth or Dare' game with everyone Dean," Castiel said quietly. "I would like it very much if you would help teach me this game as well." He said as he looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

At that moment the elder Winchester brother finally caved, and with a muttered 'fine', he sealed his fate. Gabriel and Charlie let out loud whoops of joy while Sam just gave a small smile, and Cas nodded slightly to Dean as a silent thanks and gave a small tentative smile, which stopped the hunter's heart for a second. 'What the hell did I just get myself into?' Dean thought.


	2. The Set Up

The whole group sat in a circle on the floor; Charlie and Gabe next to each other, Dean across from Cas and to Charlie's right, and Sam across from Gabe and next to Dean. Charlie and Gabe had grabbed chips, soda, alcohol (hence the main reason Dean and Sam are playing in the first place), and anything else they might need.

"Alright guys, pay attention." Gabe said, grabbing everyone's attention. "The rules are simple, but I'll go over them one more time for our special angel." Gabe looked at Cas. "One of us goes first and asks someone whether they either want to answer a question or take a dare, you pick one, and the person gives you either a task to do or a question to ask. You have to alternate between the two though, it's no fun if someone always picks truth." "And what if someone refuses to answer the question or partake in the dare?" Cas asked, starting to get a little curious.

"Ah!" Charlie shouted, excitement in her eyes. "That's the best part! Usually the person has to reveal a secret that no one knows about to everyone." Cas' eyes widened slightly. "But in our game," Gabe and Charlie looked at each other. "You have to take a shot too." They said in unison.

"Hey," Dean spoke up. "This all sounds real fun and everything, but will one of you  two tell me what the hell in in that brown bottle?" He said as he reached for said drink. "NO!" Charlie and Gabe shouted. "You can't touch that Dean-o," Gabe spoke as he grabbed the bottle and set it away from Dean. "This stuff is specially made for angels and our extreme tolerance, Cas and I are sharing this."

Said angel was eyeing the bottle as if it had burned him, knowing all too well how powerful that drink was (five glasses of that, three nights in the Caribbean and an embarrassing video that Gabe had took had curbed his drinking habits for over a century). "Alright jerks," Charlie spoke up. "Let's get this thing started!" 'This isn't going to end well.' Cas thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cas is gonna be so doomed, but the actual fun is going to begin soon I promise ~


End file.
